scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brothers are so Annoying!
Brothers are so Annoying! is the seventh and final episode of season 1 of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Meet Scooby-Doo's annoying younger brother Doopey-Doo who thinks he's so cool! Doopey has a mystery for Scooby and Shaggy in his super-star boat as a scary ghost hound is haunting the place! So have you got an annoying younger brother? Well he can't be as bad as this one! Plot Doopey-Doo is relaxing in a swimming pool in his super-star sized boat. "Ahh! I love being famous" says Doopey slowly. Suddenly he sees a shadow walk past in the darkness. "Hello!" Says Doopey. "Who is that?" Asks Doopey. Then the shadow walks past again. "Hello" says Doopey. He hears a howl. "Stop messing around with me!" Says Doopey. "STOP!" Doopey shouts. Then a ghost hound comes running up to Doopey and roars! "Aargh!" He screams. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are making their way into the boat. Inside the boat Scooby and Shaggy meet Doopey's boss, Mr. Parison. "Hello, you must be Doopey's brother and the owner" says Mr. Parison. "Reah!" Says Scooby. "Like, why did you call us in?" Asks Shaggy. "Doopey has been attacked by a ghost hound!" Says Mr. Parison. "Ghost Hound!" Shudders Shaggy. "He's just saying rat so everyone rill bend over backwards for him!" Moans Scooby. "He does seem very shocked!" Says Mr. Parison. Then Doopey comes out looking like he'd just been spoilt rotten, again. "Oh, look its my favourite bro, Scooby-Doo, look at my boat, isn't it just great, eh, eh!" Boasts Doopey putting his arm around Scooby. "Reah!" Says Scooby sarcastically. "Do you know what I want to show you know, my luxury bedroom. A guard is standing by the door of the bedroom. "That's my guard and buttler, Pete" says Doopey. Then Doopey opens the door of his bedroom. The walls are red and white with a small paddling pool fitted into the floor and a water bed sitting in the middle. There is a set of golden stairs leading up to an en-suite bathroom and a lava lamp is also beside the bed. "Isn't it the coolest?" Says Doopey. Scooby frowns. "Let me show you my outdoor swimming pool!" Says Doopey. He leads them to the swimming pool where Doopey was attacked earlier. "This is where I saw the ghost earlier!" Says Doopey. "You should start investigating here!" Says Mr. Parison. "Okay!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. The two start searching for clues. Scooby finds a piece of brown fur. "Rook Raggy, a clue!" Says Scooby. "A clue!" Says Shaggy, "Let me see!" Scooby holds up the piece of hair. "The ghost hound that I saw earlier also had brown hair" says Doopey. Shaggy gulps. Later in the cabin, Scooby and Shaggy meet Doopey's latest film writer, Julie Reefs. "Hello, you must be Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, I've heard so much about you!" Says Julie. Doopey winks at Scooby. Scooby looks away. Julie starts talking about her new film and where Doopey stars in it but the ghost hound appears. A chase scene begins. Scooby and Shaggy run and dress up as movie stars. They trick the ghost hound and run away. Meanwhile, Doopey and Julie run another way losing the ghost. Later, everyone gets back together. "That was a close one!" Says Shaggy. "Yeah!" Agrees Julie. "Like, you don't happen to have a kitchen that we can borrow do you?" Asks Shaggy. "Yes but..." says Doopey. "Thanks!" Says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run off and find the kitchen where they make giant sandwiches and eat them. Doopey and Julie smile. Soon, Doopey and Julie set a trap whilst Scooby and Shaggy are live bait. "Like, I'm not doing it!" Says Shaggy. "Me neither!" Says Scooby. Doopey takes a box of Scooby Snacks from Shaggy's pocket. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Asks Doopey. "Each!" Says Shaggy. "Okay! Each!" Says Doopey throwing them two Scooby Snacks each. So Scooby and Shaggy are live bait and the ghost hound is caught. "It's time to see who you are!" Says Shaggy unmasking the ghost. "Mr. Parison!" Everyone says. "Yes, I did it. Doopey gets everything, everything, and I'm his boss who teaches him what to do, so I should get all the credit, I wanted to scare him away for good so I could get my fame! And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Says Mr. Parison. Later, the police take Mr. Parison away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby-Doo. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Doopey-Doo's Cruise Ship Notes/trivia *This is Doopey-Doo's first appearance. Quotes :"Like, I'm not doing it!" - Shaggy Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 2 - Amusement Fun *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 1 Category:DarthHill's Stuff